MediEvil (PS4)
PEGI: 7 (Provisional) |previous=''MediEvil: Resurrection}} 'MediEvil' is a remake of the [[MediEvil|original ''MediEvil game]] for the PS4 released on October 25, 2019. It was announced December 8, 2017 at PlayStation Experience 2017. MediEvil received mixed reviews from critics, who generally praised the game's presentation, but criticized some aspects of its gameplay. Differences from MediEvil (1998) While the game remains largely identical in content to the original MediEvil, several new features have been introduced. This includes the ability to toggle between a primary and secondary weapon, first introduced as a feature in MediEvil 2, the "Dan Cam", an optional camera viewpoint which uses an over-the-shoulder perspective, PS4|published=October 10, 2019|site=YouTube}} and a compendium of information about the game's characters and enemies, known as the Book of Gallowmere. Optional "Lost Souls" objectives have also been incorporated into the game, which require Sir Dan to complete a mission received from a ghost found in each level; if all Lost Souls objectives are completed, the player unlocks the option to play the original MediEvil on the menu screen, under the name of "Old Game". Gameplay Characters Plot Development Sony announced a 4K remaster of MediEvil for the PS4 during the 2017 PlayStation Experience show, revealing scant details about the project, only stating "more details soon". On October 25, 2018 on PlayStation Blogcast, the project was revealed to be a remake developed by Other Ocean Interactive rather than just a remaster, with a trailer due for release on Halloween. MediEvil was developed using Unreal Engine 4. The geometry from the original game was used to recreate the levels as faithfully as possible, while certain elements were adjusted with technological advances in mind. Additional content Digital Deluxe Edition In addition to the game itself, this edition also includes the following: *Super Armour in-game armour set *The Art of MediEvil digital art book *Digital comic book *Original soundtrack *Dynamic theme Soundtrack Andrew Barnabas and Paul Arnold, who had previously composed the soundtrack for the previous three games in the series, returned to compose for the MediEvil remake. The music of the MediEvil remake was orchestrated by Prague Symphony Orchestra. The game's soundtrack consists of remastered versions of music that appeared in MediEvil: Resurrection, orchestral arrangements of tracks from the original MediEvil, and new tracks composed exclusively for the MediEvil remake. The game's soundtrack was released on October 25, 2019 as part of the remake's Digital Deluxe Edition and is currently unavailable through any other means. This release of the soundtrack also includes Symphony Outtakes and Composer Interviews. Release The MediEvil remake released on October 25, 2019. Reception Credits Gallery Renders MediEvilPS4-FullCover.jpeg|Full cover. Videos MediEvil - PSX 2017 Teaser Trailer PS4|Teaser trailer. MediEvil – Announce Trailer PS4|Announce trailer. MediEvil Story Trailer PS4|Story trailer. MediEvil - A Behind the Scenes Look with Other Ocean PS4|Behind the Scenes. MediEvil Short-Lived Demo Trailer|''Short-Lived Demo'' trailer. MediEvil - Using One’s Shield PS4|Using One's Shield. MediEvil – 1998 vs. 2019 Gameplay Comparison PlayStation Underground|1998 vs. 2019 Comparison. MediEvil - Changing One’s Perspective|Changing One's Perspective. MediEvil - Maximizing One’s Offense|Maximizing One's Offense. MediEvil - Filling One’s Chalice|Filling One's Chalice. MediEvil - Launch Trailer PS4|Launch trailer. MediEvil - Halloween Trailer|Halloween trailer. MediEvil - Accolades Trailer|Accolades trailer. Trivia *This is the first standalone MediEvil game to be released on a home console other than the PlayStation. *Most of the voice clips in the 2017 Teaser Trailer are from MediEvil: Resurrection. References External links * [https://www.playstation.com/en-us/games/medievil-ps4/ MediEvil] on the Official PlayStation website. * [https://www.playstation.com/en-us/games/medievil-ps4/newcomers-guide/ A Newcomer's Guide to MediEvil] on the Official PlayStation website. * at Wikipedia. Category:Games Category:MediEvil games